The Child Of Five Gods
by jadeisfab
Summary: Laia is a regular student at a regular school, apart from the fact that she has no parents and lives with this girl called Thalia. (Cough cough) Meanwhile, in camp half-blood, people are getting worried about a new prophecy. ( I can't write good summaries sorry people)
1. 1 Prophecies and Boring Lessons

**This story introduces one oc, but all other characters are from the books. It is set about a year after blood of Olympus. Sorry if the first few paragraphs are a bit stoppy-starty but I'll fix them later. Oh and some chapters are really long whereas some are really short but if there short they are quicker to write so I can update sooner. This is my first story guys, so all advice (and possible plot twists) are appreciated :) Thanks for reading㈴2**

I was sitting in English. This is dumb, i was thinking. Why does this matter?

'Laia Aumn?'

'Here'

I looked around. It wasn't a bad class, but that didn't mean I wasn't bored. English is probably my worst subject. Everything just jumbles around when I try to read. Yeah, not much fun. I twist a bit of my brown wavy hair around my finger. It's not long, maybe 15 cm below my shoulders. The school jumper matches my eyes, which are really really dark blue and freak people out because when i say really dark blue I mean really dark blue. Like reeeaaally dark. Anyway, I live through English. I don't die. I don't write much. And I head down to lunch.

*CHB*

Chiron looked on, worried.

'Wait- you mean-'

'Stop stammering, Karen'

'Chiron.'

'Whatever. What I'm trying to say, is that if you don't step in, this will end badly. Very badly. We need to find this demigod. The fates insist on it.'

'But Mr D-'

'Don't say you don't know how. It'll be hard without drawing the attention of mortals, but you have several students in this little camp that might be perfectly suited to pull this demigod out of harms way. You understand?'

Chiron nodded, worried. It was going to be a very long day.

*Laia*

I walked down to lunch. It was oddly quiet. Whispers echoed through the canteen. I slid into a space between my two best friends.

'Did you hear?' Sadie asked.

'Hear what?'

Heidi leaned in conspiratorially. 'What happened to that other school. You know, the one just along the road? Someone's been attacked. One kid says it was a monster with six arms, but that sounds kinda unbelievable, right?'

'Yeah. Very.'

I tried to hide my worry. Thalia had warned me that if anything like this happened, I have to tell her AT ONCE. Thalia is the girl I live with. She's weird, cus she's never at home and she's obsessed with bow and arrow, but I can live with it. It's either Thalia or the social workers. I sometimes wonder why she gets so paranoid - about me, about her. She's always looking over her shoulder. I don't know too much about her, she's just nice to me. As Heidi glances in the other direction, I pull my phone out of my pocket. I open messages and tell Thalia :

Attack at other school, six armed guys? Idk but you said to tell you

Lx

She'll reply in a few days, hopefully.

*CHB*

Chiron trotted toward the campfire. It was only midday, but he needed to call a meeting. He pulled out the megaphone coach Hedge had lent him and yelled 'All heads of cabins, please meet in the rec room immediately! Pig says oink! Thank you.'

Ten minutes later, the rec room was full. Chiron walked in and looked around in exasperation. Jason and Percy had found a cup of water and a baby sea monster, and were trying to create some kind of storm to keep it happy, whilst Annabeth looked on in despair. Piper was charmspeaking Leo to eat all the veg on the table, but he had only managed to set it on fire. Clarisse yelled at Connor and travis ( who insisted on doing everything together) because they had stolen something or other off the ares cabin. Nico and Will were having some kind of poke war, and to top it all off Lou Ellen was trying to levitate the table.

'Quiet! Percy, Jason, leave that sea monster alone. Leo, leave the veg alone. Piper please leave Leo alone, we don't want the big house burning down. Clarisse, stop arguing, nico and will stop poking, and Lou Ellen leave that table alone!' There was a lot of grumbling, but curiosity finally got the better and everyone became silent.

'Mr D has given me some news.'

Confused mutterings. When did mr D care about the camp?

'Silence! Anyway, he was informed by Zeus himself that the fates have issued a prophecy.'

More muttering. Could the fates even give prophecies?

'And to answer your question, no, the fates have never before given a prophecy. But this is different. If this prophecy was not known, the fates themselves would be in great danger, along with the gods.'

'Just tell us already! Gods, stop holding out on us, bro! The Mcshizzle can't wait for ever!' Leo cried. Piper elbowed him. Hard.

'Shut up!' She whispered. Chiron sighed.

'As I was saying, this prophecy is very important.'

'I'm totally done with important prophecies' Percy whispered to Annabeth. Chiron glared.

'This prophecy is about one demigod in particular. It's unusual that we can't tell who it is, but let me recite it to you.

'A child of five gods

Shall change the course of fate

And in despair of a lost cause

Unleash hate.'

'Yeah, Hera's rage wasn't much fun. I'm really looking forward to this.' Jason moaned.

'A child of five gods? That's not possible.' Clarisse frowned.

'For once, I agree with her.' Percy muttered.

'Fate as in like fate, or the three fates?' Lou Ellen asked.

'And that is why the fates are so worried.' Chiron replied, grimly.

*Laia*

Thalia still hasn't answered. I know she never picks up, but I was worried.

'You want that yogurt?' I let Sadie take it. I wasn't very hungry. As I turned, I thought I saw a bit of silver out the corner of my eye. But I couldn't have. My mind was just playing tricks on me.

*CHB*

'We need people to hunt down this demigod. We must decide who is best suited to this quest.

'Well, Percy and Annabeth, obviously!' Someone yelled. Chiron looked at Annabeth.

'Fine.' Annabeth said.

'Whoa, wait. Do I get not say in this?'

'No, seaweed brain. Shut up.' Annabeth looked at Piper, who was trying her best not to laugh. 'I know! What about Piper too!'

Piper stopped laughing. 'Umm..'

'Wonderful! Chiron declared. 'Anybody else?'

Everybody shoved their chairs back as quickly as possible, apart from Leo, who was completely lost in his newest project and didn't even notice his name being called.

'Well that's sorted then.' Chiron decided.

'What. Me? Oh, fine. But there's no was I'm going without my second best bro, is there?' Leo grinned at Jason, who put his head in his hands.

'Second best to a machine. Wow, I feel loved.'

'You should bro, you should.' Leo told him.

'Is that final?' Chiron asked.

'That's a yes, bro!' Leo replied cheerfully. Piper rolled her eyes.

'Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to start packing.' She decided.

*Laia*

It was the end of the school day. I said bye to Heidi and Sadie (who lived in the other direction) and started the walk home. To pass the time, I took out my phone. As I turned it on, I noticed a text from Thalia.

'Ok. Meet you at home today? Thanks for telling Tx'

I told her I would, and put my phone back in my bag.

After fifteen minutes or so, I arrived at her flat. I opened the door, and saw Thalia in the kitchen, making some kind of soup. She's weird like that. Thalia turned around when she heard the door unlock.

'Laia!' She said, obviously relieved. 'Hi.'

'Hi. Um - why did you want to talk to me?' I asked.

'Well, you know,' she was definitely hiding something. 'Just because.'

I sigh. 'Ok.' She's like that a lot. We sit in silence for a while. I get up to go, but Thalia turns round and tells me

'Be careful, ok?' I nod and leave.

*CHB*

Piper packed slowly. She fiddled with Katoptris, and wondered how long this quest would take. She would give anything for it to be easier than the last great prophecy. Sighing, she zipped up her bag. She turned to leave, but then remembered the polos and emergency glowsticks she had found yesterday. Piper turned round, grabbed them off her bed and left the cabin.

Everyone but Leo was waiting in the area between the cabins when Piper got there. 'Where's Leo?' She asked.

Annabeth sighed. 'He forgot something or other. He-'

'Found it!' Leo yelled, sprinting towards them, shaking something above his head. 'Phew! I knew you guys wouldn't leave without me.' He grinned.

'That was my idea.' Annabeth whispered. Piper laughed.

Jason frowned at Leo. 'What even is that?'

Leo bounced on his heels. 'You'll see, bro! It's a surprise.' Percy rolled his eyes.

'Well, is everybody ready?' Chiron asked, trotting over to their small group.

'Hell to the yes, bro!' Leo said.

'Well, then if that is the case, let me introduce you to our new van! A gift from Zeus himself, it takes you exactly where you need to go.'

Both Leo and Annabeth stared at it in amazement. 'That is some first-rate engineering,' she whispered.

Leo woke from his stupor and ran at the van, yelling 'Bags shotgun!' so loudly they heard him in Madagascar. Jason facepalmed.

'Come on, sparky.' Piper decided, shoving him towards the van.' Let's get going.'

*Laia*

History. Why did it have to be history? You're all looking forward to lunch, and then you're like: oh wait. history. Ugh. Probably one of the worst feelings imaginable. I slip my rucksack off my back and sit down. I take out my book, and listen to the teacher start our third lesson on different gods of different eras. I know. Crazy boring. He puts on some kind of film about the Greek gods, and I look on, not really caring.

*CHB*

Annabeth screamed. She could hear Jason trying his best not to throw up, and Jason was the son of the sky God. If he couldn't deal with this journey, then nobody could.

'Holy Hera!' Leo screeched. 'When the gods make vans, they don't mess around!' Yeah. And that concluded Annabeth's first experience in a god-made location-seeking in unknown-travelling van. After what felt like hours, they finally touched down, in a green just opposite some kind of school.

'Gods, Chiron. Can you test that van on someone else next time?' Piper yelled at the sky.

'But guys, Leo announced, 'look on the bright side! We are exactly where we need to be!'

Jason climbed out last. 'I would rather attach a sat-nav to tempest.'

Percy laughed. 'How would the five of us fit on tempest?'

'Fair point.' Jason looked around, and Annabeth saw him focus on the school. 'Is that where this demigod is, do you think?' He asked.

Annabeth frowned. 'I guess so. Why else would we be here?' Then she looked at the classrooms with windows lining the walls. She cursed in Ancient Greek. 'Wow. What a discreet entrance. Well done, guys. Now the whole school knows we're here.' She pointed at the faces lining the windows.

Percy scowled. 'Just what we need.'

'Don't worry, guys!' Leo wiggled his eyebrows at Percy. 'I have just the thing. A gift from a certain centurian of the fifth cohort!'

Piper didn't look convinced. 'What can Hazel do? No offence to Hazel.'

Leo grinned. 'The mist-magicky queen herself has lent us a bag of mist! No idea how this works, but she gave it to me last time I saw her.' Annabeth sighed. Gods, Hazel or Frank could always be relied on to turn up when needed. She remembered The Dolphin Incident. Yep, they were good people to know.

Leo spread his hands out. 'And I shall do the honours.' He bowed in the direction of the school, and emptied the bag.

*Laia*

Heidi is the kind of girl people listen to. So if Heidi stands up, points out the window and screams 'Oh my god!' then you get up and run to her side. Well, that's what our history class did, anyway. I looked out. I could see a smoking van in the middle of the school field.

'It just appeared there!' Heidi was insisting.

Someone else noticed that the van wasn't empty. 'Look! Look, people!'

I smiled. No more boring history videos. If I leaned a little closer, I could see four- no, five people standing around the van. Two were arguing about something, and one was enthusiastically gesturing. The only two girls looked on in a mix of exasperation and nausea. Suddenly, the blonde girl turned, looked for a few seconds, and pointed at the school. The others stopped arguing, and then the whole group started arguing as the enthusiastic boy pulled a pouch from some kind of tool belt. He waved it around, spread his arms, and opened it.

I blinked. Everyone was muttering and walking back to their seats. I grabbed Heidi as she walked past me. 'Why is nobody looking at the van anymore?' I might have sounded slightly whiny, but i couldn't stand another minute of that video. Maybe that was why Heidi looked at me strangely and said 'What van?' Confused, I looked out the window once more to see all five people outside staring at me.

*CHB*

Leo looked up, pleased. His trick with the mist had worked. He was about to start reciting The Amazing Ballad Of Leo Valdez when Percy frowned and pointed at the school.

'Leo, your mist trick worked for everyone, except that girl.'

'I'm sorry, bro! Hazel didn't give me a reliability description!' Leo insisted.

'No, I don't think it's the mist's fault.' Annabeth decided. 'Mortals can't see through the mist, but demigods can. She must be the one we're looking for.'

*Laia*

I stared at the wierd van for a couple of seconds more. Then I turned back to my seat. But the wall chose that moment to smash, and through the dust walked the tallest man I had ever seen. With six arms.

'I have you now, girl.' He grinned. I screamed.


	2. 2 Disasters and Reunions

*CHB*

Annabeth heard a scream. She turned round and swore loudly. 'That girl? The one we though was the demigod?' She turned to Percy, who was looking confused. 'She's gone.'

Percy frowned. 'So? She'll come out at the end of the day. We can kidnap her then.'

'You are so dumb sometimes, seaweed brain. Why do you think she screamed?' Annabeth turned to Jason, who was about to start running to the school. 'Jason. We need to plan this. Don't just run-' But Annabeth was interrupted by an explosion that threw them all backwards and knocked her out cold.

*Laia*

i screamed. God, this man was taller than my math teacher. How did he even have six arms? Who has six arms? I screamed again. Someone had to hear me. My classmates didn't even seem to notice me. Even though the guy dragging me out the classroom had exploded the wall. Oh god. I don't want to die. 'Stop! Please!' But he just laughed.

'Come on, girlie! Someone wants to meet you, and remove the threat of this prophecy. It won't hurt!' He grinned at me, showing blackened teeth. We were going down the stairs now. 'What are you talking about? You know what? I don't care. Just LET ME GO!' I tore my arm free, and punched him in the face. I don't think he expected anything so violent, because he let my other arm go and stared in shock. 'You're in trouble now, girlie!' He yelled after me. I ignored him, trying to put some distance between us. 'Help!' I screamed. 'Help me!' I risked a quick glance behind me. Tall man was picking up bits of fallen smashed wall, and melding them into some kind of ball. He took careful aim, and threw it. It didn't hit me. It did hit a gas line. I blacked out, the brightness of the explosion turning the world red.

God. I pushed myself up, but fell back down instantly. The pain was like an red-hot rob being stabbed into my arm. It had to be broken. I said a few choice words, but cursing wasn't going to help. I sat up. Where was tall man? I looked around. Was that him? He walked slowly towards me. 'Girlie,' He said, 'you are more trouble than you are worth. I am going. Now. And guess who's coming with me?' Despairing, I looked over his shoulder, hoping for a miracle. And one arrived. In the shape of my housemate, Thalia.

'You want her, loser? You'll have to get through us first.' I looked around. Tall guy was surrounded by girls, all dressed in silver. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out again.

i sat up. 'Ouch.'

'Laia!' Thalia exclaimed.

'Thalia? What? How?'

'Gods, I'm so glad you're ok.'

'Thalia, you have some serious explaining to do.'

*CHB*

Piper woke. 'What just happened?' She groaned.

Leo jumped up. 'Come on, beauty queen! Demigods to save! Hurry up!' He grabbed Piper's hand and started to pull her toward the school.

'Leo! Let go! I can get there myself, thanks.' Piper saw Jason try to stifle a laugh. Everyone else was still sitting on the ground. Then Piper turned to the school. 'Oh, gods. Guys, we should probably help.' Nobody moved. 'She might be dead!' Piper pointed at the enormous hole in the side of the school.

'Oh.' Said Percy. Annabeth got up. 'Yeah, seaweed brain. Oh.' She offered Percy her hand. He took it, and stood up too. They started to jog to the school, and Piper followed them. She took out her dagger, just in case.

*Laia*

'Laia, there's no time. I'll explain when we get there.' Thalia was saying. She turned to one of the other girls. 'Prepare the chariot, ok?'

'Get where?' I asked. 'What do you mean by chariot? Who are you guys? What's going on?'

'Rescue first, questions later.' She replied. Helpful, I know. I stood up, and one of Thalia's fellow silver girls pointed behind me and said 'Thalia? Your brother is here. Again.' Thalia laughed. 'Hey, Jason!' She yelled. 'A bit late!' The guy called Jason looked nothing like Thalia, with his blonde, short hair. 'You have a brother?' I asked. 'Yup.' She replied, then groaned. 'I said no more questions! Get into the chariot, ok?' I tested my arm. It was completely healed. Confused, I walked to the chariot. It was silver, and I swear it hadn't been there ten minutes before. One of Thalia's silver friends saw me staring and told me that it was self collapsible. I had no idea what that meant, but I climbed in anyway, and watched as the five van children hugged Thalia, the girl I thought I knew.

*CHB*

Jason smiled. 'Thalia!' She opened her arms, and he hugged her. 'I haven't seen you since last week!' Percy jogged up next to him, and greeted Thalia. 'Pinecone face.' She grinned. 'Hey, Percy.' She high fived Annabeth and waved at Piper and Leo. Then Jason remembered where he was. 'Oh, gods. Thalia, there was this girl-'

She interrupted him. 'Too late, brother. Guess who got there first?' Jason sighed. Of course. Always trying to beat him. He didn't care too much, though. Jason turned to the silver chariot Thalia was gesturing at, and noticed the person in it for the first time. The girl had brown wavy hair, and dark blue eyes. Her school jumper was ripped and she looked terrified. Thalia turned to her hunters. 'The six of us are going to Camp Half-Blood. I'll pick up your trail later on, ok? A hunter nodded, and went back to talking with the others. Thalia smiled at Jason. 'Camp Half-Blood, here we go!' He laughed.

*Laia*

i sat in the chariot. Outside, Thalia was conversing with that blonde boy, Jason. They talked to each other, and started to point at me, which I found slightly awkward. I though back to what had happened. I couldn't make sense of it. What did tall guy mean? I glanced over at Jason and Thalia. They were starting to head towards me, along with the four others- a boy with black hair and green eyes holding hands with a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes (who looked like she was definitely not a dumb blonde), and a girl with long brown hair plaited with feathers, and the overexcited boy I recognised from earlier. Soon they had all climbed into the chariot with me.

'Guys, this is Laia.' Thalia told them. She climbed in last. I was between the window and the blonde girl. They all said hi to me, and Thalia introduced them as Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. I was next to Annabeth. She seemed pretty nice, and smiled at me. Leo asked Thalia, 'Is this the one we're looking for?' Probably, Thalia said, but she wasn't sure and told Leo to shut up (which was fine by me. I don't like being talked about.) Confused, I asked Annabeth where we were going.

'A camp. One of the two places safe for people like us.'

'What do you mean?' I asked her. 'People like us?'

She turned to face me, then. 'Laia. I swear on my life. One of your parents is a Greek god.


	3. 3 Arrival

*Laia*

This chariot is the craziest thing I have ever been on. I stared out the window. It was going so fast, everything was a blur. And that crazy news Annabeth had sprung on me? I believed her. It answered questions if had for a very long time. I was a god's kid. Whoa. I'd never been normal, but this took weird to a whole new level. And what did Thalia have to do with all this? She'd been my housemate for the past two years, and had never even mentioned it.

Annabeth turned to me. 'This is gonna come as a surprise, ok?'

'What is?' But then I looked out.

'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.'


	4. 4 What?

*Laia*

I gasped. For a few seconds, the forest cleared, and I could see- a summer camp? Buildings were arranged in a omega shape around a central green, and it was surrounded by trees (apart from the beach and road). Random other buildings were dotted around, and as we descended people gathered below us, pointing and staring. All wore orange t-shirts. It was amazingly surreal, but I couldn't help thinking 'this is my life. This is where I'm supposed to be' as we landed on the grass. The chariot rolled smoothly until it hit a stone and tipped on its side. The crowd cheered. 'Well driven, Grace.' Percy laughed. Thalia told him to shut up. Everyone left the chariot, me last. Stunned, I looked around. Around us were a load of old style buildings- Greek? But the ones in the middle were all slightly odd. I hadn't noticed that in the air, but one was a temple, one was some kind of glowing silver house and another had a pretty cool steampunk theme going on. I started to freak out - but not in terror. In the this-is-the-coolest-place-I've-ever-been type of freaking out.

In front of me, everyone already knew Leo, Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy. The weird thing was, they all knew Thalia, too. I wasn't angry at her, but she really DID have some explaining to do. I sat on the side of the chariot until they remembered I was here.

'Ok guys', Thalia was saying, 'You sent these five on a mission to find the demigod in the new prophecy, right?' I whispered to Annabeth, who had moved back to stand next to me. 'What's a prophecy?'

'I'll explain later.' She told me. God. I was going to have to listen to a lot of explanations later. I listened as Thalia continued. 'We believe we have found her.' At that point, everybody started to stare at me, like they hadn't noticed me before. I tried to smile, but then I took in what Thalia had said. Me?

It was hard not to ask Annabeth all of the thousand questions rattling inside my head. Thalia kept talking. 'We are going to call a meeting of all head counsellors, to discuss what happened and laugh at my brother's failure.' She grinned at Jason, who just rolled his eyes. 'Meet in the rec room in ten minutes?' The crowd nodded and started to disperse, afraid to disobey Thalia no matter how much they wanted to stay. When they were all gone, Piper (who I had barely spoken to) smiled and said 'We all want to hear your story. Because you have no cabin mates yet, me and Annabeth will show you round, ok?' Annabeth winked at me. 'But until then, join us at the head counsellors meeting.' I might have looked slightly worried, because she tried her best to reassure me. 'Don't worry. There'll be squirty cheese and nachos.'


	5. 5 Rec Rooms and Weapons

*Laia*

The seven of us arrived in the rec room before anyone else. I sat between Annabeth and Piper, and they gave me a crash course on life at Camp Half-Blood.

'And sometimes we play capture the flag-'

'We'll find you a weapon later-'

'The oracle gives prophecies, like predictions of the future-'

I was on serious information overload by the time the head counsellors had all taken their seats. Everyone started talking loudly, waiting for Chiron to arrive. Unfortunately, I seemed to be the main topic of conversation. I squished down in my seat, trying to make myself less noticeable. I heard Chiron clopping down the hallway. As soon as he entered the room, everyone shut up. 'Campers, we have called a meeting to discuss Laia's story, the prophecy, and how they relate. Laia?'

I took a breath, and stood up. Everyone was staring at me now. I started to explain, outlining me living with Thalia (which caused some whispering) and what happened this morning. (This morning? It felt like weeks ago!)

A girl that Piper had called Clarisse stood up and pointed at Thalia. 'She's saying she lived with you for two years? And you didn't tell her anything?'

'Clarisse-'

'And you didn't tell us anything? If she was that important, why not tell us? Did you not think we would like to know?'

'Clarisse, it wasn't my idea. I would've, but Artemis-' Thalia covered her mouth. 'Just forget I said that.'

'Thalia!'

'I'm not going against the goddess, ok! I'll wait for HER to make the move. It wasn't my choice. Di immortales, Clarisse!'

Clarisse sat down, frowning angrily. I turned to Annabeth and whispered quietly 'Why do Clarisse and Thalia hate each other so much?' Annabeth laughed. 'Last time the hunters came for capture the flag, the beat the ares cabin really badly. Clarisse still hasn't forgiven her.' Clarisse was a daughter of Ares? That made sense.

Chrion clapped his hands. 'Campers, that's enough for one meeting. We'll meet another day.'

Everyone started to leave, and Annabeth stood up and decided 'I'll give you a tour.'

We walked out the rec room. Head counsellors were slowly walking back to their cabins. Annabeth led me towards the middle of the main camp area, to the weird buildings I'd noticed earlier. 'Laia. So, these are the cabins. You'll stay in one of these. '

'Whoa..' I stepped into the centre of the cabins. In the middle was a huge fire pit, with a little girl tending the flames. I smiled at her, and she waved back. Then I turned slowly on my heel, taking in all the crazy buildings. 'We have a cabin for each God,' Annabeth explained. 'Their children stay in their parent's cabin.'

I took a breath. 'Which is my parent?'

Annabeth studied me. 'I'm not sure. You never knew either of your parents, right?' I nodded. 'Well, we will find out at the campfire tonight, won't we.' She smiled.

i turned again. There was this one cabin I felt particularly drawn to. It was so pretty - all silver and shiny. I walked towards it. 'Oh, I wouldn't go in there. That's Artemis.'

I sighed. 'The maiden goddess, right?' Annabeth nodded. I'd always liked the stories of Artemis. She would've made a cool parent. I walked by Annabeth as she headed towards one of the slightly less odd cabins.

'This is me. Athena.' I looked in. It was empty, but looked totally bigger on the inside than the outside, like the tardis. Smart boards covered the walls. I wanted to try everything out, but Annabeth was walking away already. She yelled over her shoulder at me. 'I'll take you to the armoury, ok? We can find you a weapon.' I jogged to catch up with her.

Was there no normal buildings in this place? The weapons shed was that. A shed. But with white Greek pillars? Who designs this stuff? Annabeth reached in and turned on the light. Bronze swords, knives and guns glinted in every direction. 'Ok. So, all our weapons are made out of celestial bronze, right? They will kill all monsters, but not mortals. We are twice as vulnerable cus we can be hurt by steel and bronze. The others, over in camp Jupiter, they use imperial gold.' She picked up a golden knife.

'Camp Jupiter?'

Annabeth grinned. 'Don't worry. You'll meet Frank and Reyna later. Chiron's been hinting at a surprise visit.' She rummaged around, and came out with a thick bronze sword I could barely lift. 'Nope.' She said instantly. 'Uhh..'

'What about this?' I picked up a long, thin sword. The bronze was translucent, and made patterns on the floor with the light shining on it.

Annabeth frowned. 'I've never seen a sword like that before.' It felt perfect in my hand as I lifted it up.

'It feels fine.'

'Yeah... Well, keep it if you want. I'll ask Leo if he knows what it's called.'

But she didn't need to ask Leo. I read the Greek characters along the sheath. 'Don't ask Leo. In English, you'd call it Mist.'

Annabeth looked slightly startled. She took the sheath from me. 'What? Oh. I see.' A conch horn blew loudly, making me jump as Annabeth showed me how to attach the sword to my side. 'Come on. Dinner, and then campfire. It's time to find out who you are, Laia.'


End file.
